Fleet Week
by wolfyfangrl
Summary: Sailors Jake and Paul are in NYC for Fleet Week, fresh from Afghanistan, and looking for a good time. Cousins Julie and Cara are hitting the town looking for a little fun during Fleet Week. All Human. M for a reason. LEMONS! Paul/OC Jake/OC No Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody. So this was going to be a one shot about Fleet Week, which is this one week in May every year that New York City gets flooded with service members. I took Paul and Jake, made them two lonely sailors just back from Afghanistan, created two hot babes for them to meet, and out came this story. And it is no longer a one shot. Because this first chapter is 11 pages and we haven't even gotten to sex yet. And there will be sex. Lots and lots of sex. So if you don't like a lot of sex, don't read this.**

**So my story is all human. Jake and Paul are both 28 years old. They still have the same back ground as in the books, but Jake's sisters are younger than him in this story. They are still twins, but are 25. Paul was married to Rachel and Jake had been with Bella but...well, you'll see.**

**I hope you enjoy this story. And don't worry, I am not abandoning "THE REINVENTION OF ISABELLA SWAN". I'm just kind of stuck right now. And this story was begging to be written.**

**I of course want to give a shout out to my AWESOME Beta juls5857. Oh and go check out here stories. "MY PAST, YOUR PRESENT, OUR FUTURE" and her newest one "TRIBAL DADDY". They rock, she rocks!**

**Oh and I just want to remind everyone that this is FAN FICTION. I don't own any of the characters, other then Cara and Julie, and I don't really own them, since they are based on real people. Now I have never been to Fleet Week, and I don't really live in New York City, so some of my facts maybe wrong. But this is for entertainment purposes only, I was writing a story for fun, not for accuracy. So be kind, read and review, and I hope you enjoy.**

**And Juls, this story is for you girl!**

**Cara's POV**

BANG BANG BANG

"CARA! Are you almost ready? Come on! By the time we get there all the all the good sailors will be gone!" Julie screamed at me through the door.

I rolled my eyes. I stood in the tiny bathroom of my apartment that I shared with my cousin Julie, straightening my hair. When I wear it curly it hit the middle of my back, so it was taking a little longer than usual to get myself ready for tonight, because straightening it would make it hit right above my ass. But it would be all worth it

It was Fleet Week, and this year Julie and I were finally 21 and old enough to hit the bars in hopes of finding ourselves some sailors to warm our beds. See Julie and I have lived in New York City our whole lives, and for as long as we both can remember, Sailors and Marines have flowed into the city for one week each May. The ships pulled into the harbor and let loose a wave of hotness that made two teenage girls drool. And at the age of 16 Julie and I decided that we would definitely take part in Fleet Week once we were old enough.

And now we finally were, thank the gods, plus we lived in our own, all be it very very small apartment, in the city. We worked hard, part of the wait staff at Becco on nights and all day Saturdays, and then as secretaries, Julie at a PR firm, and me at a doctors office in Mid town. Sundays were our day to sleep and recharge for the week ahead. We had been doing this for two years, and it had been hard going, but well worth it. We had a small two bedroom apartment in New York City, good jobs, and we had saved up all our Vacation time to spend on Fleet Week.

I set my hair straightener on the back of the toilet and looked at myself one more time in the mirror. I smoothed my hair down and smiled at my reflection. I had applied my make-up before I did my hair, using the eye makeup specificly designed to bring out blue eyes. A little rose blush and black cherry lipstick and I was set to go. I looked down and smoothed my dress that Julie had gotten for my 21st birthday, three weeks ago. It was a short backless black dress that tied behind my neck with a plunging neckline and built in push up bra. My boobs looked fantastic. I finished the outfit with 5 inch black leather stiletto heels. I measure in at 4'11", so I wear the highest heels I can walk in.

BANG BANG BANG

"My fucking God Cara!"

"Alright, alright keep your fucking panties on."

I opened the door and looked into the green eyes of my cousin. She wore a smirk I could only describe as "naughty", as she downed a shot of tequila.

"Not wearing any."

I looked her over. She was wearing a dark green halter top with a mini leather skirt and black stiletto heels. Julie was 5'6", so her heels weren't as tall as mine. She had let her brown hair curl naturally, and had done her makeup so that her green eyes popped. While she might not have been wearing panties, she definitely had on a pushup bra, because her 38Ds were front and center. I smiled at her and rolled my eyes.

"Of course you aren't, you hussy."

She smirked again, and looked me over. I shook my head.

**Julie's POV**

FINALLY! Princess decided to grace me with her presence. I looked her over.

"Glad to see you like the dress so much."

She huffed and headed over to the counter and grabbed her shot glass and filled it with tequila I rolled my eyes.

"You really think that's a good idea to be hitting the tequila? Since, you know, it makes your clothes fall off."

She chuckled and downed her shot, then winked at me.

"Duh, Juls, isn't that the plan for tonight."

"Yeah, but not before we fucking get our sailors. They aren't going to let you in the bars naked." I looked at the clock and sighed. "Come on Cara, time to go."

We both shoved our money, Ids, apartment keys and cell phones in our bras, and headed out.

**PAUL'S POV**

Fleet week. Thank God. Fleet week didn't just mean a chance to get off the ship and have some fun in the city, but it meant I was finally back, and had made it back alive. For the past year I had been in Afghanistan, and it had been fucking hell. My buddy Jake and I had seen some messed up shit. And we had to deal with our own personal shit too. I had just gotten divorced when I shipped out, and Jake's bitch of a fiance, Bella had sent him a fucking "Dear John" letter half way through the deployment. But some how we both made it.

So we were back on a U.S. Navy ship, and about to depart and hit the city of New York. I had done Fleet week several years ago, but I had been engaged at the time, so I really didn't get to enjoy it. But tonight, man tonight, I was going to find myself some hot little number, hopefully get in her pants, and enjoy my first week home.

I looked in the small mirror in the head on the ship. I was wearing my dress whites. I was no fool. I knew girls like a man in uniform, and man did I look good. I'm about 6'8", black hair, black eyes, and I work out a lot, so I got some nice muscles.

Jake poked his head in. He was also wearing his dress whites. He grinned at me.

"You ready man?"

"You fucking know it dude, lets go!"

Jake and I had known each other all our lives. We had grown up together on the small Quileute reservation of La Push in Washington state. We had joined the Navy together, I had been married to his sister. And we had been to war together. So of course we were going to do Fleet Week together, it only seemed right.

Jake and I went and check off the ship for the night. We had a whole bunch of leave saved up, so we decided that we would see how the night went. Best case scenario, we would spend the night in bed with some hot babes. Worse case, we'd get a hotel room. We didn't have a change of clothes, but honestly we didn't need any. Just throw our dress whites back on in the morning and head back to the ship. We actually had the next several days off, so we didn't have to be back at any particular time, and for that I was thankful.

We exited the ship, and put our covers on. The streets were flooded with Sailors and Marines, looking for the same thing we were, a good time. Jake and I walked a few blocks and found a bar/club that looked to be pretty hopping. We watched as tons of hot girls made their way inside. We looked at each other, grinned, and fist bumped.

**Jake's POV**

Paul and I walked into the club and made our way to the bar. I watched out of the corner of my eye as girls (and a few guys) from every corner of the building started to mentally undress us. We got to the bar and ordered us some beers, and made our way over to the edge of the dance floor.

The music was loud and the beat was good. I scanned the floor, seeing if anything caught my eye. I did a sweep of the room, and my eyes fell on the door just as the most gorgeous women I ever saw entered the bar.

She was tall, with a great body, small waist, big tits and awesome ass. She had shoulder length curly hair, and a a big smile. I watched as she chatted with the girl she had come in with as they made their way to the bar. I had the urge to talk to her, touch her, and I wanted to do it now. I looked over at Paul, and he seemed to be looking in the same direction. My hear beat wildly as I thought for a moment he might be checking out the same girl.

He turned to look at me.

"You see those two who just came in?" He asked me as he waved the hand with his beer in the direction of the girls.

I nodded, then added, "Yeah, I think the one in the green top is hot."

He smiled. "Mmm, I don't know, her friend in the painted on dress kind of caught my eye."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Paul chuckled.

"Dude, you know I'm not a leg man. Besides, did you see the length of her friend's hair? I wonder if she likes it pulled during sex?"

"Well Paul, only one way to find out."

He nodded and we made our way to the bar.

**Cara's POV**

The club was hopping and filled with service men and women by the time we got there. Julie grumbled a bit, afraid that we might have missed "the good ones". I rolled my eyes at her. It didn't take us long to get inside and make our way to the bar. We ordered ourselves some fruity drinks, laughing and looking around for just the right guys to caught our eyes. We turned to walk to the dance floor, maybe put on a little show and attract them that way.

But we didn't have to go far, because two of the finest specimens of man I had ever seen walked up to us, smiling. Both were about the same height, with dark hair and dark eyes, dressed in Navy dress whites and looking very yummy. Julie and I exchanged quick glances and looked back at the men, and smiled.

The one in front of Julie spoke first. "Hello ladies, my name is Jake, and this is my friend Paul, and we were just admiring you both from afar. You see my friend and I just got back today, and we are celebrating. Care to celebrate with us?"

I watched the smile spread across the face of the one in front of me, Paul. He was handsome. I watched as his eyes wandered my body starting at my feet and working their way up, stopping at my boobs for a bit longer, then making their way to meet my eyes. I smiled at him.

"Well I'm Cara, and this is my cousin Julie. And I think I speak for both of us when I say, we would love to celebrate with you."

I heard Julie giggle as Jake moved closer to her and took her hand.

"Wanna dance?" I heard him huskily ask her. I bit my lip to keep from giggling because I was sure Julie had just about creamed herself right then, and I was sure she was cursing herself for not having panties on. She giggled and I turned to watch them make their way to the dance floor.

I turned back to Paul, whose eyes had again moved down to look at my tits. I watched as he licked his lips, raised his eyes again to look in mine, and moved closer to me. We exchanged a smile. He finished his beer and I quickly downed my drink. He motioned to the bartender and turned to me.

"So baby, let me buy you a drink and then maybe you can dance with me? Help me celebrate."

I giggled like a stupid girly girl and smiled. "Sure sailor boy, I'll help you celebrate." I turned to the bartender. "Tequila sunrise please."

We got our drinks and headed over to the dance floor, joining Julie and Jake, who were bumping and grinding away, drinking and laughing.

Paul and I started dancing, he put one of his hands on my waist and pulled me close to him. He was really tall, and I strained my neck to look up at him.

"So sailor boy, what are we celebrating?" I asked as I took a long sip of my drink.

He gulped his beer down before he answered me, a pained look in his eyes, which quickly disappeared as he smiled at me.

"Well I'm back safe from Afghanistan and here with a gorgeous girl. What's not to celebrate."

I didn't really know what to say to that, so I didn't say anything. I continued to grind against him, moving to the music, and enjoying the feeling of him against me. I turned so I could grind against him with my ass, and his hand gripped me tighter. Thank god I wore such big heels, because he was really tall, but the heels brought me up enough so that my ass was grinding right against his dick. I could feel that he was hard, and man what a dick he had. I hadn't seen a lot of dicks, but I could tell that I was in for a really good night.

**Paul's POV**

She didn't say anything after I told her why I was celebrating, but she did move herself closer, grinding her tight little ass against my growing cock. I could tell she liked what she felt, because she was grinding herself against me harder. And I wasn't about to complain.

Fuck, I hadn't gotten laid in almost two years, and if I was reading Cara right, that was all about to change. I looked over to see how Jake was making out with her cousin. And he was making out alright. They had moved themselves over to a corner and were fucking sucking face like there was no fucking tomorrow. Jake was sitting on a chair, and Julie was straddling one of his legs. He held her hips tightly, and she had her arms wrapped around his neck.

I grinned and pulled Cara closer to me as I finished my beer. She had finished her drink, so I grabbed her empty cup and made my way to a garbage can. Now our hands were free to wander across each others' bodies. I led us back to the dance floor, and turned her again so her ass was again in contact with my cock. I groaned at the feeling, dropping my head so my chin rested on the top of her head. She arched her back into me, and I took one arm from her waist and snaked it up her body. I ghosted my hand over her awesome tits. I heard her breath hitch, and she moaned a bit.

I smirked into her hair, moving my head so my lips hovered above her ear. I nipped on it, right below her cartilage piercing and whispered. "You like that baby?"

She whimpered a bit, and slipped one of her hands on top of the one of mine that was on her waist, and moved her other hand to the arm that was now holding her shoulder, with my elbow cradling one of her boobs. She rubbed her hands up and down my arms, pressing them harder against her body, as she swayed her hips faster and harder against me.

I growled low. Oh yeah, tonight was going to be fucking awesome!

**Jake's POV**

After Julie and I left her cousin and Paul at the bar, we danced for a few songs. Our movements got closer, and we were grinding harder and faster. Eventually Paul and Cara joined us, but Julie and I were too wrapped up in ourselves to notice them. When we finished our drinks, we moved off the dance floor to throw our empties away. We didn't go back on the floor, instead I moved us to a corner, where I sat in a chair so I was eye level with her and moved her so she straddled one of my legs.

She had beautiful green eyes, and I could feel myself getting lost in them. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I grabbed her hips, rubbing her core against my legs.

Julie grasped and I could feel her wetness through my pants. Man, just a little bumping and grinding and this girl was already creaming? Man was tonight going to be fucking fantastic. I moved my chest forward, crushing myself against her glorious tits.

Julie brought her head to my neck and nipped at the exposed skin. I growled in her ear and she giggled. Oh so she liked the reaction? I smirked against the skin right below her ear, nipped at the lobed and moved her hips so she again rubbed against my leg.

She moved her head from my neck and looked into my eyes, licking her lips. Her eyes where filled with fiery lust. I moved one hand to her neck and crushed my lips to hers. She melted against me. I raised my leg that was under her so that I was on the ball of my foot, rocking it harder and faster as I moved my hand back down to join the other on her hips. I was effectively pushing her down on me, and pushing up against her.

She moaned against my mouth, her lips parting slightly. I took that opportunity to slip my tongue inside her mouth. Our tongues rubbed together, as I worked her body against my leg, her core getting hotter and wetter, drenching my pants. Thank god I had another pair of dress pants on the ship, because these definitely were going to be ruined. Dress whites could only be dry cleaned, and I didn't see myself taking these to a dry cleaners and saying "Oh yeah and the left leg needs extra attention. Can you get girl cum out?" Yeah dude, not happening.

She broke from the kiss, breathing heavily, her eyes closed, moaning softly. She rested her head on my shoulder. I slipped my hand around to her thigh, moving it up and under her skirt. She turned her head and giggled against my neck as my thumb brushed against her uncovered mound. Now it was my turn for my breath to hitch.

Fuck me. She wasn't wearing any panties. I quickly rubbed my thumb from her clit down to where her core met my leg and up again, then took my hand away, moving it to my mouth. She moved back a bit and I looked in her eyes as I sucked her juices off my thumb, moaning at the taste.

I rolled my eyes. Fuck, she was so sweet. God, I needed to fucking get this girl somewhere away from everyone where I could spread her legs and dive in head first. I had never tasted any pussy so sweet. I wanted to eat her for hours. I was never getting rid of these pants. The would be my jack off pants. Hold the leg to my nose as I jerk myself off to this awesome memory.

I moved my hand back down to grip her hips again. I worked my leg against her harder, rocking her over my leg with the beat of the music. Julie rode my leg, rocking herself on her heels, gripping my shoulders, and nipping and sucking my neck. **Cyclone **by **Baby Bash **featuring **T-Pain **was blaring from the speakers. I chuckled. This girl could definitely ride my leg like a fucking cyclone, I couldn't wait to get her into bed.

I moved my mouth up to her ear, whispering, "Oh what a naughty girl, no panties, and dripping all over my leg. Fuck baby, come all over me."

She moved herself up my leg so her knee came in contact with my raging hard cock. I hissed in her ear and she brought her face in front of mine. She smirked at me, then crashed her mouth to mine. Our mouths were open, and our tongues fought for dominance as she rode my leg, continuing to brush her knee against me.

Fuck. If she kept that up I was going to blow my load right here, like a fucking virgin teenager. I tried to move her away from my cock, but she was having none of it. I broke the kiss.

"Baby, you keep that up and I'm gonna cum in my pants, and I wanna save all my jizz for that sweet pussy."

I snaked my hand back up her thigh and under her skirt, again brushing my thumb against her clit. She gasped before stiffening, then shattering all over my hand and leg, biting my neck to stifle her screams. I growled again, and moved her to her feet quickly. She yelped in surprise, I grabbed her shoulders and looked in her eyes.

"Find your cousin and tell her you and me are leaving. I'll get a hotel room or something, but baby, I need to get you out of here before I bend you over this bar and give everyone in this room a show they will never forget."

She smirked at me. "Aw babe, we don't need to get a hotel room, my cousin and I own an apartment in the city." She scanned the room and chuckled. "And from the looks of it, I think my cousin and your friend will be coming with us."

She pointed out to the dance floor. I looked in the direction she was pointing in, and chuckled with her. There in a corner not to far from Julie and I stood Paul and Cara, locked in a steamy make out session that almost put what Julie and I did to shame.

Almost.

**Julie's POV**

I wasted no time getting to Cara. She and Paul were also ready to go. But first I dragged her to the bathroom. I needed to clean myself up a little bit.

Cara and I burst into the brightly lit bathroom, giving ourselves a moment to let our eyes adjust from the dim light of the club we had just emerged from. I grabbed some paper towels, wet them, and walked into a stall. I peed and then wiped myself clean. I exited the stall, washed my hands, and splashed a little water on myself. I turned to find Cara snickering at me.

"Someone having a little problem down below."

She flickered her eyes to my lower half, then returned them to look in my eyes. I glared at her, but then smirked.

"No, no problem. Jake took care of that."

Her jaw hit the floor.

"Nu ah! Seriously! OH MY LORD! Is that why you were straddling his leg. You were humping his leg like a little dog! Hussy!"

We laughed together as we exited the ladies room making our way out of the bar, where we would meet the guys near the front door. Jake had headed off to the mens room when I had dragged Cara to the bathroom and we all agree to meet outside. I had no doubt he was trying to clean up his pant leg. I'm sure it just reeked of pussy.

We made our way outside and found the guys leaning against the building. They had their hats on now, and I could see other girls checking them out as they would pass the boys. I felt a pang of jealousy and walked faster towards Jake. He saw me coming and shoved himself off the building. His eyes locked with mine, and he met me halfway, wrapping his arms around me. He lowers his head and crashes his lips to mine.

A throat clears behind us and we break apart to see Paul and Cara, also wrapped in each others' arms, smirking at us.

"Come on Jake, lets take the ladies home."

"Sure, sure. Alright let's hail a cab."

Cara and I both choke.

"Are you fucking kidding? No way. Cabs are expensive. Come on, we got subway passes." Cara says as she pulls Paul towards the the stairs that lead to the nearest subway.

"But wont we still have to pay to ride the subway?" Paul asks her.

We chuckle.

"Not the way we do it." She smiles at him and we all head down the stairs.

**Paul's POV**

After the girls left us for the restroom, Jake hauled his ass in the mens room. I followed him, since I had to take a piss anyway. Jake grabbed some paper towels, got them wet and started wiping at a wet spot on his pants.

"What happen? You spill something."

Jake looked up at me and smirked. I stepped closer to him and I get a whiff. That is definitely, without a fucking doubt, pussy.

"Did you fuck her in the club or something."

"Nah man, she wasn't wearing panties, and I kinda had her riding my leg...and I got her off."

I whistled. There were no words. I pat him on the back and we exit the restroom and leave the club.

The girls met us outside, like we arranged. As we watched them come out of the club, a whole bunch of girls passed Jake and me on their way in. They were checking us out and not making any secret of it. Jake and I didn't pay any attention to it, since we already had two really banging girls who were taking us home. But Julie and Cara noticed. Julie hurried up to make it to Jake, to show those girls he was already claimed. Jake rushed over to her and pulled her into a bone crushing embrace, and they started playing tonsil hockey in the middle of the fucking side walk.

Cara walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I pulled her into my chest and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. She looked up at me with he sparkling blue eyes and smiled. Then she turned to look at her cousin and my buddy. She sighed, looked back at me and rolled her eyes.

I chuckled and cleared my throat, and Jake and Julie broke the kiss to look at us. Jake had the biggest shit eating grin on his face, and Julie looked like a very happy girl. I shook my head.

We decided to head back to the girls' apartment, and Jake and I were going to hail a cab, but the girls almost died when we suggested it. So we headed down to the subway. When I tried to argue that we were going to have to pay for tickets anyway, Julie and Cara told us they had that covered.

We got to the turn styles and Julie and Cara got out their passes and put them through. The girls walked through, grabbed the passes on the other side and passed them back over to us.

I gave Cara a confused look and she laughed.

"Just pass it back through the slot like I just did. I pay a monthly fee, I can ride as much as I need to. So just pass it through."

Julie handed hers to Jake, and we did as instructed and joined the girls on the other side. The subway ride didn't take all that long. But even if it had, I don't think any of us would have noticed.

Jake and Julie were sitting in a corner, wrapped in each others' arms, kissing and talking softly. Cara was sitting in my lap, resting her head on my shoulder. I rubbed her back, and kissed her head. She giggled softly and turned her head to look at me.

We hadn't really gotten a good look at each other in the dim light of the club. I mean sure, I saw her nice ass and awesome tits. I got lost in her blue eyes, and admired her long hair. But now I studied her face, and looked her over more carefully.

She seemed to be doing the same to me, and when our eyes met again we shared a smile, knowing the other had been doing the same thing.

"So you and Jake are shipmates?"

"Yeah, but it goes deeper than that. Jake and I come from the same Native American Reservation in Washington State. We're the same age, and pretty much have been friends since we were babies. We joined the Navy together and have been pretty lucky to have stayed together all these years. We are both stationed in Virginia together, and once we get back there, he and I are gonna move in together."

"You guys getting a house or something?"

"Nah, ah, his fiance left him while he was in Afghanistan, she took everything and headed back to Washington and I don't have a place to live anymore, and the barracks suck, so we are gonna get an apartment."

"You don't have a place to live?"

"Uh, yeah, I moved out of my apartment when I went to Afghanistan and put everything in storage. No sense in paying for an apartment I wasn't going to be living in for a year." I shrugged. It was pretty much the truth. I wasn't going to spring the ex wife on her. If this lasted for more than a night, maybe. But right now, she didn't need to know about Rachel.

"Well that does make sense"

"So you and Julie live together?"

"Yeah, we moved into our own apartment as soon as we could afford to. We had been working our tails off since we were 16. Once we graduated from high school we moved into the city. Worked a lot, took night classes. But it's all be worth it. You know, get away from all the family shit."

Oh boy did I know. I smiled at her and lean up to kiss her. She had beautiful lushes lips. I had made out with her a little bit at the club. I needed more. I wanted more. She wrapped her arms around my neck, as I moved one hand to the back of her head and crushed her lips to my. She moaned softly.

I swiped my tongue across her bottom lip, begging to be let into her mouth. I wanted to suck on her tongue, and taste her. She opened her lips slightly and I slipped my tongue in. I rubbed my tongue against hers. I moved my mouth so I captured her tongue, sucking on it hard. I released it and she giggled, nipping at my bottom lip, causing me to growl.

"Oh does baby like to bite?" I reached up and playfully grabbed some of her hair, pulling her head back enough to expose some of her neck. "Does baby like it a little rough." I brought my lips to her neck, licking right above her collar bone, then grabbing some of the skin with my teeth and pulling gently.

"Oh god yes! Bite me, pull my hair. I fucking love it." She cooed in my ear before biting the lobe.

Oh God, that was enough to make me almost bust a nut right here. Fuck. I couldnt wait to get her alone.

"Hey guys, you wanna save that stuff for when you're alone?"

Cara and I looked up to see Jake and Julie laughing at us. The subway had stopped and it was time for us to get off. I was so tempted to throw Cara over my shoulder and sprint to her apartment, which was very close to the subway station. But I retrained myself.

Barely.

**Okay, so this chapter is really long, and I had to stop some where. Next chapter, Fleet Week SEX!**

**Hope you liked it. Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, here is the next chapter of FLEET WEEK. I didn't get many reviews the last chapter. Only 3 reviews! Sad face! Please, if you are reading this, leave some love! **

**A special thanks to my BFF juls5857, my awesome Beta. Make sure you check out her stories too. "MY PAST, YOUR PRESENT, OUR FUTURE" and "TRIBAL DADDY". **

**So this chapter has sex, as promised. Cara and Paul get it on! But first a little Public Service Announcement. Please remember that this is fan fiction, and in the world of fan fiction unwanted pregnancy and STDs do not exist. So always remember, safe sex people! While Paul and Cara use a condom during sex, they should have been using one through ALL sexual contact, and a dental dam when he was pleasuring her. Okay so remember, safe sex people!**

**Okay, so read and review. Hope you enjoy.**

**Paul's POV**

The girls led us to an older looking building. Julie reached into her bra and took out her keys to unlock the main door. Jake and I had been amazed all night because anytime the girls needed anything, money, ID, cell phone, subway pass, and now apartment keys, they reached into their bras. But the girls both had huge tits, so I guess there was more bra for holding other stuff. After we all piled into the main lobby the girls headed to the stairwell.

"Hope you sailors are in good shape, we live on the 7th floor, and there is no elevator." Julie said with a smirk as she started up the stairs.

Jake followed right behind her, no doubt watching her ass. It was a good idea, so I let Cara go in front of me, and I watched her ass as we climbed the stairs.

It was a nice, tight ass, and that dress hugged it so well. I couldn't wait to bend her over, bury myself balls deep in her pussy and slap that ass as I fucked her.

I was so distracted with thoughts of what I was going to do to Cara when I finally got her alone, that I didn't notice that we had climbed the seven flights of stairs until Julie led Jake through the door that led to their floor. Cara and I followed close behind. I reached out and grabbed Cara's hand, smiling down at her as we made our way to the apartment. She returned the smile, and leaned her head against my arm.

Julie stopped a few doors down from the stairwell door and unlocked the door to the apartment. She grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him in.

I walked in behind them, still holding Cara's hand. Cara dropped my hand and flipped a light on. The apartment wasn't very big. The door led us right into a small yellow kitchen. To the right of the door was the refrigerator, next to that was a stove and cabinets that wrapped around the entire room, top and bottom. The sink was also on the right, under a large window that housed a small herb garden. To my left was a small table with four chairs, a coat rack and shoe cubby.

Directly in front of me was an arched doorway and kitchen counter that served as a breakfast bar with two bar stools. I put my hat on the breakfast bar, and walked through the doorway into a small living room. Right up against the breakfast bar on the living room side was a small brown chair and matching ottoman. To the left was an entertainment center which housed a medium size TV, a DVD player, a stereo system and assorted nick-knacks and picture frames. In the middle of the room was a small area rug, and on top of that was a coffee table that had seen better days. Up against the right wall was a large red sofa, and up against the far wall was a bright green love seat. Nothing matched, and it all looked to be second hand, but it seemed to fit well with what I knew of the personalities of the two people who lived here.

Julie and Jake had made themselves comfortable on the love seat. Julie had grabbed them some shot glasses and she and Jake were licking salt off of each other, downing tequila, and then sucking limes out of each others mouths.

I shook my head and turned to the hallway on my left. Cara stood in the doorway. She was looking at me with a smirk. I walked over to her and put my hands on her hips, pulling her close and leaning down and whispering in her ear.

"Nice place you got here. Care to show me the rest."

She giggled, grabbed my hand and led me down the hallway. The walls on the hallway were covered with picture frames. I caught glimpses of pictures, mostly of Cara and Julie with different people. To my right was a door, but we kept walking. She pointed to the door on the left.

"Bathroom," was all she said, as she continued to lead me to the last door on the right, at the end of the hallway.

She stopped in front of the door, and looked up at me. She smiled and turned the knob, pulling me inside and closing the door behind us.

"This is my room."

The room wasn't very large. The walls were a deep red, which is not a color I would have chosen for such a small room, but it seemed to work. All the furniture in this room also seemed to be mix-matched and second hand, but everything was stained the same dark wooden color. There was a large dresser with vanity mirror up against the left wall right next to the doorway. There was a full size four poster bed pushed up against the wall to the left, and a small bedside table with two drawers with an antique style lamp. The bed was covered in pillows and blankets, all in golden hues. The window at the far wall had gold curtains that matched the bedding and lamp shade. In the right corner their was a small desk that held a laptop and other electronics. And on the right wall stood a giant wardrobe, which I almost walked into.

Cara had walked over to the desk and put her iPOD into iPOD speakers and turned some soft music on. She turned and smiled at me. I smiled back and took a few steps towards her, reached out and pulled her to me. We began to sway to the music, her arms wrapped around my waist, mine gripping her shoulders.

"Nice room."

"Thanks. My mom freaked when I painted the room red. She said red makes you feel hungry and told me I would want to eat all the time. But I have always wanted a red room. So I did it anyways."

I chuckled and bent down to whisper in her ear. "Well I think your mom is right, because I am definitely feeling hungry."

She stopped dancing and went to move to the door. "I'm sorry! Let me get you some food. What would you..."

I grabbed her elbow and pulled her back to me. I crushed my lips to hers, prying her mouth open with my tongue. When I broke the kiss I looked in her eyes and said. "You misunderstood me baby. I'm not hungry for food." I leaned over to whisper in her ear. "I'm hungry for you."

Cara's POV

I shivered, and Paul chuckled, then nipped at my earlobe. He straightened up, moved over to my bed, sat down and pulled me to stand between his legs. His hands ghosted over my body, as he looked in my eyes, licking his lips. He brought his hands up to my shoulders, and then moved them to the back of my neck and untied my dress. He held the straps, and I nodded, giving him permission. He smiled and slowly peeled the top down, exposing my breasts to him. His eyes flickered down, and, again, he licked his lips.

I could feel my nipples begin to harden with the exposure to the air. He lifted his eyes to mine again, then moved his head in to kiss me. His lips didn't stay on mine for long, as he began to kiss down my jaw, and continued to move lower. He let go of the straps of my dress, and the whole thing fell to the floor pooling at my feet. But he didn't move from kissing my upper body, bringing his hands into my hair and tugging it so my head was pulled back, exposing my neck to him. I liked the feeling of him pulling my hair, and I moaned a little.

I could feel him smile against my neck. He kissed and nipped his way down my neck. He licked along my collar bone. He moved his head to the valley between my boobs, lathering it with kisses, nips, and licks. I tangled my hands in his short hair, pulling him closer. He licked the underside of my right tit, and worked his way around until he was at the top, then licked down to the nipple. He circled it with his tongue, and then kissed it before sucking it into his mouth. He reached a hand over to message my left nipple as he sucked and bit my right one.

I was panting and moaning, crushing his face into my tit. I rocked on my heels, trying to push myself closer, rubbing my legs together. I desperately needed some friction there. Paul chuckled, switched his mouth to the other tit, messaging the right tit with his hand now. He untangled his other hand from my hair and brought it to my stomach. He rubbed his hand back and forth, with each swipe bringing him closer to my panties.

When his fingers brushed the top of my panties my knees began to buckle. He stopped everything, which made me whimper. He smiled, stood up, picked me up bridal-style and placed me gently on the bed, and removed my shoes. I looked up at him, confused. He chuckled.

"Aw, baby, I didn't want you to pass out. Thought maybe we should continue these activities laying down."

I smiled. "Well only if you get as naked as I am." I gestured down my body. I was only wearing a black lace thong.

Paul's eyes wandered my nearly naked form. He swallowed, and I could see an obvious bulge in his pants and I involuntary licked my lips. He started taking off his clothes, first he carefully removed his neckerchief, placing it on my desk, then he shrugged off his shirt, laying it over the desk chair and then his T-shirt, placing it on top. He bent over to take off his shoes, and I took that time to admire his nice ass. I couldn't wait to dig my nails into it as he fucked me into tomorrow.

He straightened up and removed his pants, still with his back to me. I let my eyes wander over his exposed skin, the tight broad expanse of his muscular tan back. As he folded up his pants, and placed them on top of everything else on the desk chair, he turned and walked over to the bed. He now only wore a pair of white boxer briefs. If I thought he was tenting in the pants before, well let's just say I was able to see much more of the whole package. And boy did he have a whole lot of package.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned down to kiss me. I put a hand up and pulled on his shoulders. He moved to lie on the bed next to me. We were both on our sides, facing each other, or bodies pressed up against each other. He grabbed my waist with one hand, and moved the other into my hair, stroking it.

"You have beautiful hair. So soft, so long. I just want to pull it."

"Then pull it."

He tugged on it, and crashed his lips to mine. I threw one of my legs over his hip, and he moved his hand that was on my waist, onto my leg. He pushed his hardness against my heat, and I pushed back against him. We moaned together, he broke the kiss and gently rolled me onto my back.

He began his exploration of my upper body with his mouth again. This time he didn't spend much time on my neck, but moved quickly back to my tits, lathering them with attention as one of his hands began to rub right above my panties. He started to work his fingers below the waistband, and settled his hand on top of my bare mound.

He smirked against my nipple, and lifted his eyes to look at me. "Mmmm nice and smooth, just the way I like it."

He then started kissing down my body, licking a path to my belly button, swiped his tongue in a circle around it, and then quickly stuck his tongue in. I whimpered a bit and he chuckled, but then continued kissing down. He kissed my mound through my panties, then looked up at me again, silently asking if he could remove them.

I nodded quickly, and he smiled. He quickly turned my whole body so my legs were dangling off the bed, and he knelt on the floor between then. He looped his fingers in the waistband of my panties and pulled them off in one fluid movement, throwing them behind him. He lifted my legs and placed them on his shoulders, one on either side of his head. He took his hands and spread my mound open, licking his lips and inhaling deeply.

"Mmmm, good enough to eat." He then stuck his tongue out and liked from my slit to my clit and back down again.

I moaned and wiggled a little, my hands flying to his head, gripping it and trying to pull him closer. He chuckled, but continued his slow licking. Up and down, down and up. Slowly loving my core with his tongue, driving me mad. He then took one hand and pulled the hood of my clit back, and began to use his tongue against it, slow at first. He took one finger from his other hand and slipped it inside my dripping hole, curling it slightly and moving it in time with the movements of his tongue.

I dug the heels of my feet into his back, and arched a little off the bed. I gripped his head tighter, thrashing mine back and forth. I could feel the coil in my lower stomach slowly begin to tighten, more and more with each swipe of his tongue and pump of his finger.

He picked up the pace of his tongue, added in another finger, and pumped more forcefully. My back began to arch, I dug my nails into his head, and bit my lip. The coil in my stomach tightened to it's limit and I lost all thought as it released and I went spiraling into a climax. My legs shook on his shoulders, clamping around his head, and I screamed out in pleasure.

PAUL'S POV

With the last swipe of my tongue and pump of my finger, Cara shattered, squirting her delicious juices all over my face. I lapped them up greedily. She was so sweet, I could sit here and eat her all fucking night. But I could feel my cock straining against my boxer briefs, almost painfully hard and in need of release.

As she began to come down from her high, panting and moaning, I was able to pry her legs from around my head, and her fingers from the back of my head. I shifted her legs off my shoulders and raised myself up. I righted her body on the bed, so her head was against the head board, scooting her over. She sat up and began to kiss me, snaking her hands down my chest, feeling my abs, rubbing my hard stomach and then slipping her tiny hand into my underwear. I hissed as she wrapped her small fingers around my cock, and my head dropped to her shoulder.

She leaned her head over, kissing me, and I moved my mouth to meet hers. She moaned as she tasted herself on my lips and began to pump my cock. I moaned against her mouth and broke the kiss. My eyes were tightly shut, I didn't open them, and rested my forehead against hers.

"Oh God Cara, feels so good. God, I want to be inside you. Please baby, let me be inside that tight pussy."

"Mmm I don't know, I was hoping to get a taste of this giant, hard cock of yours."

I chuckled. "Mmmm baby, sounds so good, but I'm not gonna last long. Please God, I wanna blow my load in that tight pussy. Come on baby, let me fuck you."

She pushed me down on the bed, pulled my underwear off at lightning speed, she bent down and licked the pre-cum off the tip of my cock. I gripped her hair and moaned. She licked my shaft, base to tip, then moved to get something out of one of the drawers of her bedside table. She straddled my thighs, ripped open a condom wrapper with her teeth, and rolled it down my shaft. I watched her with wide eyes. I had never had a women put a condom on me, never been with a women who was so sexually confident before. It was hella sexy and I was even more turned on.

She smiled at me, she took some pillows and adjusted them behind me, so I was in a semi sitting position. Using my shoulders, she pulled herself up, lining the entrance of her pussy with the head of my cock. Cara looked into my eyes as she slowly lowered herself onto my cock. I hissed as I felt the head slip into her tight hole. It was so wet and tight. I moaned, closed my eyes, and threw my head back, hitting it on the headboard.

But I didn't care. Because she lifted herself again, and then threw herself down on my cock, taking the whole thing inside her in one fluid movement. She moaned at the feeling. She gave herself a minute to adjust to my size, then began to lift herself up and down, slowly at first. I opened my eyes to look at her. Her eyes were closed and her head was back. She was using her thighs and knees to lift herself up and down my cock, rocking her hips forward at the same time. I put my hands on her hips, and began to lift her, while thrusting up into her as I pulled her onto my cock. I was able to tangle one of my hands in her hair while holding her hip. I loved tugging on it, and she loved it too.

"OOOO YEAH BABY! PULL MY HAIR! PULL IT FUCKING HARD!"

I grinned. I released one of her hips, continued to thrust up into her and pull her down with one hand, as I got a better grip on her hair, wrapping it around my wrist a little. I tugged a little harder. Her movements became erratic, her nails dug into my shoulders, as I felt the walls of her pussy begin to tighten. Her channel got wetter, tighter, hotter.

I gritted my teeth, thrusting myself harder against her. I could feel my balls tighten, I was so close. I moved my other hand from her hip, and moved my thumb to her clit, rubbing hard and fast. I continued to thrust my hips up, pulling her hair, rubbing her clit. She jerked her body up and down, moaning and panting.

"OH FUCKING GOD PAUL, I'M SO FUCKING CLOSE."

"Yeah baby, that's it. That's right Cara. Such a good girl, riding my cock so hard and fast. Cum for me. Cum all over my cock."

That's all she needed, because within a second her walls clenched around my cock, milking my own release from me. She came screaming my name, slamming herself hard against my cock and then falling against my chest, as I thrust up on more time, spilling myself inside the condom.

**Alright, next chapter, Jake and Julie have a good time on the great couch!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright so here is the next chapter of FLEET WEEK. And I think it will be the last. This was just a little fun for me. Now I need to focus on THE REINVENTION OF ISABELLA SWAN. I've been working on a new chapter. **

**A big shout out to my awesome and beautiful Beta jul5857. Go check out her awesome stories. MY PAT, YOUR PRESENT, OUR FUTURE and TRIBAL DADDY. They rock!**

**Jake's POV**

As soon as Julie and I got into her apartment, Julie grabbed some shot glasses, a bottle of tequila, a salt shaker, and some lime wedges. Then she took my arm and dragged me over to a bright green love seat on the far wall in the living room. She pushed me down on the love seat, put everything down on the beat up old coffee table. She picked up the salt shaker and turned to me and smiled.

"Take off your shirt."

I choked. "Excuse me?" I cocked an eyebrow at her, and smirked a little. Damn she moved fast.

She rolled her eyes. "Body shots. I need to lick salt off your neck, and I cant really get to your neck with that shirt on, now can I. Unless of course you just want me to lick the salt off your hand, but I don't think that would be much fun." To prove her point, she licked my hand, sprinkled some salt on it, then licked it off.

I looked around for Paul, and watched him disappear around the corner going down the hallway with Cara. I looked back to Julie and she smiled.

"Don't worry about your buddy. My cousin will take good care of him. Now, take your shirt off so I can take good care of you." She winked at me.

I jumped up; the lady wanted me naked, I would get naked. I threw my neckerchief, jumper, and T-shirt off and onto the couch. I even took my socks and shoes off, but kept my pants on, at least for now. I kept my eyes locked with Julie the whole time, and flexed my biceps when I was topless. She giggled and sat down on the love seat, patting the spot beside her. I obeyed her immediately, and then wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. I opened my legs a little, and trapped her legs with mine. I leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"I think it would only be fair if you lost your shirt as well. You know, so I have more area to lick salt off of." I nipped the lobe and she shivered.

I straightened up and our eyes locked. She smirked at me, put her hands at the hem of her shirt and with one swift movement she pulled her shirt off her body and threw it behind her. I smiled and let my eyes wander her body. She had a push-up black lace bra on. I wanted to take it off of her, with the skirt following soon after, have her spread eagle on this couch with my head between her legs and her hands tangled in my hair. But all in good time.

I turned to the coffee table and poured two shots of tequila. I grabbed a lime slice and the salt shaker and turned back to her.

"Open up." I roughly whispered

She smiled then opened her lips just enough to grasp the lime. I gently pushed her upper body down so that it was resting against the arm of the love seat, I hovered above her, supported my one leg on the couch, and one on the floor, and one arm gripping the back of the love seat. I moved my head down to right where her breast swelled above the bra and licked from one breast to the other.

Julie let out a soft moan. I chuckled as I straightened just enough to sprinkle salt over the line I had just licked. I locked my eyes with hers as I licked the salt, pressing my tongue against her skin, going slowly, pausing to moan and lick my lips. Never taking my eyes from hers, I continued my slow torture, and by the time I got to the end of the salt I had her panting and moaning. I quickly, grabbing my shot, downing it and moving back to hover over Julie again. As soon as I was in position, with my lips above hers, I began my decent. But before I could grab the lime from her lips, she quickly turned her head, spit out the lime, turned her face back to mine, wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a kiss.

My lips crashed against Julie's soft supple ones and I melted. I used my tongue to pry open her mouth. Julie moaned, and pulled herself closer to me, wrapping her leg around the one I had planted against the floor. This caused me to loose my balance and my whole body crashed against hers, pressing her harder into the arm of the love seat.

She arched her center towards me, seeking to rub against the hard bulge in my pants. I put my hands on her hips, causing her mini skirt to ride up. I broke the kiss and looked down, only to see that she was completely uncovered, her glistening core bare and ready for me to taste. I looked back up into her eyes and smiled. Then I quickly shifted so that I was now kneeling on the floor, her legs on either side of me. She gasped in surprise when I moved so quickly, and giggled when she saw the position we were now in.

I pulled her to a sitting position, slipped my hands behind her back, and unclasped her bra, letting it drop into her lap. I picked it up and threw it to the side. Then I gently pushed her back, so she was laying on the love seat. I grabbed her legs, pushed them together, lifted them in the air and used one hand to peel her mini skirt off, and then threw that in the same direction as the bra.

I roughly pulled her legs apart, resting one on each shoulder. I paused to look up at her. Julie was staring down at me, her eyes glazed over with lust. She smiled and nodded for me to continue. I flicked my eyes back down to her core, taking in the beautiful site before me.

I lifted her ass off the love seat a little more, sliding her legs further onto my shoulders. I used one hand to spread the lips of her pussy. She gasped a little when I grazed one finger over her clit, and moaned when I gently circled her opening, gathering up the liquid desire that was seeping out. I brought the finger to my lips and sucked the juices off. My eyes rolled in my head and I moaned slightly.

Julie moaned and squirmed, trying to push her pussy closer to my face. I chuckled.

"Hmm, is there something you want Julie?"

"Oh Jake please stop teasing me," she panted out, as again I gently grazed my fingers over her core, causing her to buck again.

"Please Jake, touch me. Taste me."

I smiled, and then lowered my face, sticking my tongue out to gently flick it across her clit.

"Oh yeah Jake, just like that."

I flattened my tongue and did one long lick from the bottom of her slit to her clit and back down. I used both hands to spread her core open for me and began to work my tongue against her clit. Julie tangled her hands in what little hair I had, trying to press my face closer. Her legs wrapped around my head, and she moaned my name.

I moved one hand up to the hood of her clit, keeping it open so I had the best access to it, and then brought the other hand down, using one finger to again circle her opening. I slowly slid one finger inside her. I felt her walls clamp against it and I muttered a curse. It felt so good, to feel her hot wet channel clamp on my finger, I couldn't wait to feel her around my cock.

I pumped my finger in and out of her at the same pace that I was licking her clit. Julie was really enjoying it. Her moans got a little louder, her channel got wetter, and she began to meet each thrust of my finger with a thrust of her hips. I slid in a second finger and curled them up, hitting her g-spot with each stroke.

I picked up the pace of my tongue work on her clit, and pumped my fingers in and out of her pussy, harder and faster. Above me, Julie had lost all restraint and was moaning my name so loud I feared the neighbors might start banging on the walls.

Her legs began shaking wildly, clamping tighter around my neck, and her fingers dug into my scalp. I knew she was a few strokes away from climaxing, so I doubled my efforts, curling my fingers a bit more with each pump. I grabbed her clit with my teeth, holding it in my mouth as I worked my tongue over it.

And Julie shattered. With my name screaming from her lips, her whole body shook as she climaxed all over my face, then going limp against me, panting hard.

**Julie's POV**

As I tried to get my breathing under control from the most intense orgasm I ever experienced, Jake pried my legs from around his head. He stood, scooped me up in his arms and headed towards the hallway. I weakly pointed to my bedroom door. He opened it, walked inside, and slammed it shut with his foot.

He gently placed me on the bed, removed his pants but kept on his boxers, then laid down in the bed next to me. Jake wrapped his arms around me, pulling me on top of him. He cupped my face with one of his hands, and pulled me towards him. He gently brushed his lips against mine. I pushed closer to him, deepening the kiss, swiping my tongue against his lower lip. I could taste myself on him. His mouth opened slightly and my tongue slipped in. I moaned as I enjoyed the kiss, and the taste of myself in his mouth.

I moved so that I was straddling him and put my hands on his chest, pushing myself so that my wet core hit his boxer-clad erection. I broke the kiss and continued to pepper kisses, nips, and licks on his perfect body as I worked my way down. I swirled my tongue around one nipple, then licked my way across his chest and did the same to the other nipple, before continuing my travels.

Jake drew in a jagged breath as I dipped my tongue in his navel. I was now straddling his legs. I swung my leg over so I knelt to the side of him, grabbed the waist band of his boxers and tugged them down. Jake lifted his hips and I pulled them from his body and threw them across my room.

I didn't look in Jake's eyes. I was too busy looking at the amazing site before me. I had never seen such a large cock and I was excited to get my hands, mouth and pussy on it. I could feel my excitement drip down my thigh as I wrapped my hand around his shaft and slowly began to pump up and down. Jake moaned and I looked up at him. His eyes were open and he was staring straight into my eyes. I smirked and winked before lower my head. I kept my eyes on his as my tongue darted out and licked the little bead of pre-cum on the tip. Jake hissed at the feeling of my tongue on him, and screwed his eyes shut.

I giggled softly, then took the tip into my mouth, sucking on it gently and swirling my tongue around it. Jake let out a moan and his hands flew to my hips. He grabbed me and turned me so my legs straddled his head. He used one hand to press against my back, bringing my pussy right over his mouth.

I moaned around his cock. I couldn't believe it. This guy had just ate me out not twenty minutes earlier, and instead of focusing on the blow job I was preforming, he was again going at my pussy.

He darted his tongue out and began licking me.

"Mmm Julie, you taste so good. I love tasting you while your lips are wrapped around my cock."

I smiled around his cock. I began to bob my head up and down his shaft, using my hand to help reach the area my mouth could not. I licked and suck and nipped his cock, trying to keep the same pace that he was using on my pussy. He had added a finger, and I was moaning wildly around his cock, the vibrations causing him to buck his hips. We were getting pretty close to climaxing together when he stopped me.

I scooted my body down, so I was sitting on his hips, his steely erection rubbing against my core. I turned my head to look back at him. He smiled at me.

"As much as I was enjoying your mouth, I want the grand finale to take place in your pussy."

I smiled and nodded, pointing to the bed side table. He looked at me quizzically, but turned slightly, open the drawer and smiled. He reached his hand in and pulled out a condom. I twist my body and take the condom from him. I look in his eyes as I tear the wrapper open with my teeth, then turn back around. I grabbed his cock with one hand and rolled the condom on.

His hands move all over my back, grabbing my hips, trying to turn me to face him. I turn my head and smirk. I lift myself up, bringing his cock to my entrance. I hold myself up using my thighs and legs and rub the tip of his cock against my wet core. I lock eyes with him and continue to torture him, and myself. He moans, and his eyes go back in his head. He places his hands on my hips. I put one of my hands over one of his and then in one swift thrust I impale myself on his cock.

I throw my head back, leaning my body forward slightly, and rest both hands on his lower thighs. I love reverse cowgirl. I rock myself back and forth, while lifting up and down. Jake's fingers dig into my hips, as he helps lift me up and down on his cock.

I go slow at first, just letting myself enjoy the feeling of his huge cock inside of me. In this position it hits all the right spots, and I speed up my thrust a bit, continuing to rock against his cock with each downward thrust. Jake holds onto my hips and begins to thrust up into me each time I come down, hitting me deeper than ever before. I close my eyes tight and let out a moan.

I can hear Jake panting and moaning behind me.

"Mmmm Julie, so tight. Ride my cock hard baby." I don't need to be told twice. "That's right baby." ::Thrust:: "Just" ::thrust:: "like" :: thrust:: "that!" ::thrust::

Jake holds my hips and thrust up into me, emphasizing every word with hard upward thrust. My movements become erratic. I can feel the coil in my lower abdomen tightening. My toes begin to tingle, and the walls of my pussy begin to spasm around Jake's cock, causing him to hiss and moan my name.

"Oh God Julie, I didn't think your pussy could get any tighter. So hot baby. Mmmm. I'm so close."

I'm throwing myself up and down his cock now, using all the muscles in my legs to move myself, as Jake's arms work me up and down and he continues to thrust. Then I hear his breathing change and I know his climax is very close. I move one hand to my clit and feverishly begin to work it. It doesn't take much before I feel the onslaught of my orgasm begin to shake my body.

"Oh Jake...Jake...I'm...OH MY GOD I'M CUMMING!"

"JULIE!"

My pussy clamps tightly around Jake's cock, milking his own climax and he spills himself into the condom. I shake and moan and pant before my body collapses forward, my head resting on his knees, Jake lovingly rubbing my ass as we come down from our high.


End file.
